Family Ties with Business
by Inukagsess7
Summary: Kagome Higurahi has a secret from her best friend and his family. But soon all will be out to the family and friends. Main Couples: SesshomaruKagome InuyashaShiori SangoMiroku
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties with Business**

**Summary**: Kagome Higurahi has a secret from her best friend and his family. But soon all will be out to the family and friends. Main Couples: Sesshomaru/Kagome Inuyasha/Shiori Sango/Miroku

Bio.  
Main Characters:

Sesshomaru Taiyoukai: 28 year old

After college he gone to work for is father after all he is the heir to the western land and half the business.

Work: Businessman

Company: Shikon Inc.

Father: Inutaisho Taiyaukai

Mother: dead when Sesshomaru was 2yrs old

StepMother: Izayoi Taiyoukai

Loyal servant: Jaken 50 year old

Adopted 10 year old girl name Rin. Two year ago after Sesshomaru found her half dead in the wood on his family estate

Rin Company: Ah Un giant dog

Half-brother: Inuyasha Taiyoukai

Friends: Hiten Sugiyama 28yrs old, Kouga Osagawa (to make Inuyasha mad)26yr.old he's cousins Ginta Nomura 27yr.old and twin brother Hakkaku Nomura 27yr.old

Inuyasha Taiyoukai: 26 year old

After college he gone to work for is father and half-brother. When his retire he get half of business.

Work: Businessman

Company: Shikon Inc.

Father: Inutaisho Taiyoukai

Mother: Izayoi Taiyoukai

Half-brother: Sesshomaru Taiyoukai Loyal servant: Myouga 54yr. old

Friends: Kagome Higurahi 24 year old, Miroku Kazaana 26 year old, Sango Taijiya 25 year old, Jineni 26yrs old

Kagome Higurahi:24 year old

Father: dead Mother: (do not know name write me please if you know )go to call Mrs. Kumiko Higurahi

Work: Businesswoman

Company: Tama Inc.

Brother: Souta Higurahi 10 yrs. Old

Jii-chan:gramp 66yr. Old

Loyal servant: Keade 52yr. Old

After college Kagome left Japan to go China to work for Mr. Kitsune at Tama Inc. But Six month ago Mr.& Mrs. Kitsune dead . Over the three year Kagome become close to the family and when they dead . They left Kagome seven year old Shippo Kitsune. And they Business to run until Shippo is done with college and five year work side by side with kagome. Then he get to be heir to the Eastern land of Japan and half the Business and the other half go to Kagome that it state in the will.

Friends: Inuyasha Taiyoukai 26 year old, Miroku Kazaana 26 year old, Sango Taijiya 25 year old, Jineni 26yrs old, Eri Akimoto 24yr. old, Yuka Ebina 24 yrs. old, Ayumi Takei 24yrs. old, Hojo Royama 24yr.old

And she also has a secret?

Sango Taijiya: 25 year old

Father: (same here ) Mr. Kazushi Taijiya

Mother: dead Sango was 15yrs old

Work: Lawyer

Company: Shikon Inc.  
Brother: Kohaku Taijiya 11yr old

Friends: Kagome Higurahi 24 year old, Miroku Kazaana 26 year old, Sango Taijiya 25 year old, Jineni 26yrs old, and Inuyasha Taiyoukai 26 year old

Loyal Company: Kirra cat Dating: Miroku Kazaana for 2 yrs.

Miroku Kazaana: 26 year old Father: dead

Mother: dead

Rise by his Uncle Mushin Kazaana 57 yr. old Work: Lawyer Company: Shikon Inc.  
No Brother or Sisters

Friends: Kagome Higurahi 24 year old, Miroku Kazaana 26 year old, Sango Taijiya 25 year old, Jineni 26yrs old and Inuyasha Taiyoukai 26 year old Dating: Sango Taijiya for 2 yrs

Shiori Morioka: 25 year old

Father: dead

Mother: Asami Morioka

Work: Doctor

Company: Purify hospital

No Brother or Sisters

Friend: Ayame 25yrs old and Jineni 26yrs old

extra Characters:

Hiten Sugiyama 28yrs old Work: Businessman Company: Shikon Inc.

Kouga Osagawa 26yr.old Work: Businessman Company: Shikon Inc.

Ginta Nomura 27yr.old Work: Assistant Company: Shikon Inc.

Hakkaku Nomura 27yr.old Work: Assistant Company: Shikon Inc.

Ayame 25yrs old Work: Nurse Company: Purify hospital

Jineni 26yrs old Work: Doctor Company: Purify hospital Eri Akimoto 24yr. Old Work: Sango Secretary Company: Shikon Inc.

Yuka Ebina 24 yrs. Old Work: Nurse Company: Purify hospital

Ayumi Takei 24yrs. Old Work: Inuyasha Secretary Company: Shikon Inc.

Hojo Royama 24yr.old Work: Sesshomaru Secretary Company: Shikon Inc.

Asami Morioka 33yr. old Mother: Shiori Morioka Work: Inutaisho Taiyaukai Secretary Company: Shikon Inc.

Kazushi Taijiya Father Sango Taijiya &Kohaku Taijiya Work: Teacher Class: History High school

Mushin Kazaana work: monk Were: Temple

Kumiko Higurahi Mother Souta Higurahi &Kagome Higurahi work:shrine

Izayoi Taiyoukai Mother: Inuyasha Taiyoukai, StepMother: Sesshomaru Taiyoukai, and Gramdma Rin Taiyoukai work stay at home take care of Rin.

Inutaisho Taiyaukai Father Inuyasha Taiyoukai: Sesshomaru Taiyoukai, and Grandpa Rin Taiyoukai Work: Businessman Company: Shikon Inc.  
Bankotsu Okumura 28 yrs old Work: Assistant Company: Tama Inc.

Jakotsu Ishimaru 25yr. old Kagome Secretary Company:Tama Inc.

Naraku Onigumo 33 yrs. Old Company: Shards Inc.  
Work: Businessman

Kikyou Hiranuma 26 yr. Old Work: no Live off mommy and daddy money . And old man she sleep with

Kagura Gakusha 27 yr. Old Work : lawyer Company: Shikon Inc.  
Sister: Kanna Gakusha 10 yr. Old

**Prologue**

Kagome was over sea in china mourning the lost of her dear friend who dead six month ago .  
She was in her study looking out the window thinking what to do now. Kagome has not been home from three year now . After she finish college that summer was why she left.  
_Flashback I can not to see sesshy.kagome said to herself_

_Just as she about to go to meet Sesshomaru Taiyoukai her boyfriend of four year and also his half brother her best friend cent they were children._

_Kagome then turn the corner down the path were there bench in the park is were the had there first kiss.  
She see something never for forget End flashback_

-Ring, Ring, Ring-

Kagome jump for her seat and look at the phone then answer it.

Hello asked Kumiko Higurahi

Hi mom Kagome said

Oh kagome thank god it you Kumiko said very thankful

What wrong mom kagome asked her mother

You need to come home Jii-chan just felling very ill the doctor are sure how long he has.

Oh god mommy we be there on the next bye love siad kagome

That great love too baby girl see you soon said Kumiko

Kagome got off the phone then she started crying then keade come because shippo smell that kagome was crying after she got off the phone.  
Lady kagome what wrong asked keade

Oh keade my jii-chan is ill we all are leaving at once kagome said, call the pilot tell to get the plane ,call Bankotsu Okumura and Jakotsu Ishimaru tell them we are for japan in the morning . They get the files for I choose for merge with are company then pack all your cloths I do not know long we be so will go shopping . Yes my lady and are we all going my lady said keade

Kagome paused and look out the window and will out look back is answer.

Yes keade we are said kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inuyasha 

Chapter 1

Over in Japan Kumiko Higurahi is getting to from her daughter to come at last after three years.

She was worry from her father and his health and know that kagome will bright is day.  
Souta come down from room and see his mom clean the guest room and is sister room.

Mom what are you doing souta said

Kumiko look and see her son and the smile softly at him said, your sister and other are come for jii-chan tomorrow.

Nee-chan! Come tomorrow yes I miss her so much said souta run hugs his mom then turn says Mom don't tell her I said that ok.

His mom just shook her head and laugh.

Mom can I call tell kohaku the good new souta says

No way until sister get here tell her friend the she back ok souta mom telling him.

Ok mom I go my room play xbox call me when it dinner time oksouta say

Yes son Kumiko say.

Across town in a big mansion was a little girl plat tea party in the garden by herself.

Izayoi sat inside look out the window to see her grandkid Rin smile happy at the big teddy bear her Uncle Inuyasha give her.

Izayoi then hear her husband come through very angry look on his face.

What Taisho if you keep scowling your face will stay that way. Izayoi said

Inutaisho look up and say so what it the damn bastard Narku merge with Tama Inc.  
We are screw. It bad that my friend dead who have not see last are his wedding. And he leave his son and company to god know who?

Izayoi come up hug her husband then said honey you will talk to person and tell they you know the Kitsune's even if you have to picture show them. Then you will tell themm it will be in there best interest to merge with you.

Sesshomaru was listen to his stepmother calm him father down from is little rambling and then said mother right we show them that bastard would be the worst person to become partner with period.  
Then walk out to see what Rin was doing.

Inutaisho and Izayoi just smile hold one a other and then Inuyasha came a panic say jii-chan Higurahi is the hospital and my very sick may die.

They look at him . Inutaisho yell what did you say and who told you this.

Inuyasha take a deep breth than say I say him there myself papa.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was with Miroku go to the hospital to pick up a friend that a doctor his name is Jineni Chishu.  
They were about work and miroku keep bring up hi beautiful sango._

_I tell you Inuyasha that woman body like know another and the butt I take slaps just to grope my lovely sango backside._

_Shut up you damn lech all I care is eating and getting and hoping my dad in a better. Inuyasha said._

_Well we do need the merge if not Naraku blow your father out the water. Say Miroku_

_I know that Miroku god shut up I think I see Jineni let go._

_Demon be go jii-chan say_

_Sir you must rest your daughter will be bye later ok_

_Jii-chan mumble say baka doctor baka daughter baka pills make me tried then yell Inuyasha! You come to see a old man on his died bed sweet and my kagome is come back to from china final she come home and then fell to sleep._

_Inuyasha look at Jineni then jii-chan back at Jineni said what the fuck is going why his here answer me now!  
Inuyasha calm down we go talk at lunch nurse Ayame he should not give you problem when I gone. Dr. Jineni said_

_Now then are at the restaurant_

_Ok Inuyasha Mr. Higurahi is very ill that all I call because Jii-chan want to have Kagome before anyone know what he has he call his that Kagome come at once that it. Jineni_

_Are you tell me kagome coming home and that old man is dieing. say Yasha_

_Miroku but in said it been three year do you know why she left in the first place._

_Inuyasha look sad say no ._

_And no one said a word from the rest of lunch._

_End flashback_

Izayoi scream kagome oh my god Taishio did you hear that.

Yes koi I did Inutaisho say

Just than Sesshomaru and Rin run to see what was wrong..

What going on grandma say Rin

Nothing just and old friend is coming home said Izayoi

Who say Sesshomaru

None of your Business jackass said Inuyasha

**INUYASHA** yell Izayoi

Do not say that kind of words in front of Rin

Sorry mother said InuYasha

It Kagome say Inutaisho calm and soft

Kagome say Sesshomaru

Who she dad say Rin

But Inuyasha answer her question Kagome is my best friend and we been sent we were children. You remember me of her sometimes Rin.

Sesshomaru have a soft smile at Rin when Inuyasha answer her.

At the company at Shards Inc.

-Ring Ring Ring -

Hello this Shards Inc. I'm Ms. Ashida Mr. Naraku Onigumo secretary how my I help you?

Yes this is Jakotsu Ishimaru Secretary at Tama Inc. I like to make a appoinment for my boss in a month please.

Ok that sound good said Ms. Ashida

Bye said Jakotsu

Bye said Ms. Ashida

At the company at Shikon Inc.

-Ring Ring Ring -

Hello this Shikon Inc. I'm Asami Morioka Inutaisho Taiyaukai Secretary secretary how my I help you?

Yes this is Jakotsu Ishimaru Secretary at Tama Inc. I like to make a appoinment for my boss in a month please.

Ok that sound good said Asami Morioka

Bye said Jakotsu

Bye said Asami Morioka


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inuyasha

Chapter 2

At the company at Shards Inc.

-Buzz-

What is it Ms. Ashida I my in a meeting right now said Nakarku angry 

Ms. Ashida said very sly will you told me to buzz right if the Tama Inc. call sir.

Really what they say tell said Naraku

Well sir Tama Inc Secretary at for an appoinment in a month sir say Ms. Ashida 

Good that you can go home earlier Ms. Ashida . Say Naraku

Thank you sir and bye said Ms. Ashida

In Naraku Office

Yes I will have that merge and the Taiyaukai family will be destroy final. Said naraku

Naraku what do you need me to do I bored I what to shopping then have fun said Kikyou

I need you to get close yo one of the Taiyaukai Brother for my plan to work say Naraku

Fine, I see you later to honey said Kikyou

Taiyaukai Family Home

-Ring Ring Ring -

Inutaisho answer his cell phone Hello this better be good news.

Yes sir it is Jakotsu Ishimaru Secretary at Tama Inc. Made a appoinment to see in a month said Asami Morioka

Good work Asami see on Monday go home have dinner with your family said Inutaisho

Bye sir said Asami

Bye said Inutaisho

Next Day in China

Jakotsu and Bankotsu were getting all thing they for both company for there boss to choose which will be the best for Tama Inc. to merge wide.

Then they get in the limo so to pick up their boss and others.

At Kitsune Home in China (they have one in Japan too)  
Keade is everything ready to go and out for the driver to put the bags in the limo said Kagome

Yes M'Lady everything is for are trip back to your home land M'lady said Keade

Just then another servant come whisper to Keade then leaves.

Lady Kagome they are here and everyone and thing is in the limo we must take are leave maam said Keade

Ok Keade let go the said kagome

They get in the limo with others and leave to go to airport get on the private plane That belong to the Tama Inc. Company .

They on the plane sleep except Shippo Kitsune and Kagome who are talk about Japan because shippo never been any other than China.

(an: I do not know how long far China to Japan is so I will guess eight hour or you write and tell me and I fix it ok)

-Eight hours- 

Later all get in the new limo after getting out of the airport.

They all in the limo and Kagome call her mom.

-Ring Ring Ring -

Hello said Kumiko Higurahi

Mom we are did I call at the time said Kagome

No dear dinner will be ready for you and the other when you get here love you said Kumiko Higurahi

Thanks, love you to mom we be there in 20 min. bye said Kagome

Bye dear said Kumiko Higurahi

Kumiko Higurahi yell Souta Higurahi your sister will be here in 20 min . Get ready ok .

Yes mother said Souta Higurahi 

In the Limo

Kagome get off the cell phone and turn to the other and said You guys are in a treat my mother cooking is amazing .

Yay! the other said expect Keade who smile soft. 

And Kagome smile and then look out the widow blankly.

Know no one saw expect Keade.

Kagome is thinking about all the friends she left when to go to China to work at Tama Inc. and now….. 


	4. author note

author note

have Computor program trying to fix it.

have new chapter soon 


End file.
